Soul SOciety Party
by Sora Lighthalzen
Summary: pesta karena para vaizard, espada dan yang lain-lain dah bersatu semua! kabarnya, mengundang orang dari panggung seisooooo
1. Chapter 1

Soul Society Party

Chapter satu

Karena espada, vaizard dan yang lain dah pada tobat, soul society berniat ngadain pesta di real world, yg berarti yang mau datang harus nge rent gigai dlu dari Urahara. Panitia dah pada ngerencanai segala sesuatu n ni kebetulan mereka lg rapat.

Renji : hei, dah kumpul semua, kan??? Aku mau ngeberi tahu kalian, aku tuh dah nyewa orang dari perguruan seiso buat ngeramein pesta besok.

Rukia : terus, kamu dah konfirmasi belum? Kapan acaranya, n di mana. Salah-salah belum lagi.

Renji : emang belum!

Rukia : *jitak Renjim* aduh, kamu ini gimana. Ckck

Kuukaku : aku dah siap kembang api nya. Mau segede apa dah sedia stok.

Rukia : Sip, sip.

Ichigo : Oh ya, aku punya usul, gimana kalo yg buat bagaian terima tamu si Gin aja?

Orihime : hee? Ichimaru? Setuju, sih. Tapi, bukanya dia ntar malah dianggap aneh? Dia kan rubah.

Ran'giku : Aku aja, deh. Kagak apa, ntar aku sama Gin deh.

Sode no Shirayuki : Aku juga dah siap ma Hyorin ntar dekorasi salju-saljunya pas saat mengharukan, biar tambah mengahrukan.

Sasuke : gua juga.... dah siap chidori dengan kekuatan full, biar pas listrik mati atau kagak kuat, bisa terus lanjut.

Hyourin : terus, sapa yang mau nyamperin orang dari Seiso???

Shirayuki : aku ma Hyourin kagak bisa. Mau siap-siap.

Rukia : gua juga kagak bisa. Gua mau latian jd MC

Ichigo : gua malas. Mau bantu beres-beres aja.

Renji : gua juga mau jalan-jalan ma Momo n Izuru. Sejak ke real world, kagak pernah gua jalan.

Orihime : ya udah deh, aku aja. Kebetulan, aku besok gak ada rencana.

Ran'giku : dengan siapa kmau ke sana?

Orihime : sama Ulqiorra saja lah. Dia kan juga bosen di rumah terus. Sekalian jalan gtu.

Ran'giku : ok deh....

Renji : besok, ya, Inoue. Kamu dah tau alamatnya, kan???

Orihime : belum.. hehe

Rukia : *doeng*, nih *nyerahin peta*. Nih, perguruan seiso. Ntar, kalo dah nyampe, kamu ke kepala sekolanya, ya.

Orihime : eh, iya deh. Kalo gtu, rapat dah selesai, ya.

Ichigo : ya.... gua pulang ya. Daah. Sampe ketemu, ayo, Rukia.

Renji : gue juga.

Orihime : ya ... bye bye.

*akhirnya, semua bubar*


	2. first time i meet you

Chapter dua

Kahoko Hino ( perguruan seiso, la corda d'oro ) POV

Hari ini panas, tapi kepala sekolah menyuruh kami semua, peserta kompetisi musik berkumpul di ruangan latihan di gedung jurusan musik. Setelah pulang, katanya itu mengenai kami yang akan tampil di acara pesta soul society (aku nggak tahu itu apa). Tentu saja, aku langsung ke sana.

Shoko : kaho senpai, selamat siang

Kahoko : selamat siang juga, Shoko.

Dan yang lain sudah ada di sana.

Kanazawa : untung kamu tidak terlambat, Hino. Sepertinya, yg diutus ke sini petinggi.

*tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Munculah seorang gadis manis berambut orange hangat dan cowok tanpa ekspresi yg lebih parah dari Tsukimori kun. Aku tahu, gadis itu pastilah sudah 19 tahun atau lebih.*

Orihime : Salam kenal, nama saya Orihime Inoue.

Ulqiorra : saya Ulqiorra Schiffer *kaku banget *

Orihime : pacarku!

Aku kaget .

Kanazawa : Katanya, kalian orang dari Soul Society yang disuruh mengabari kami, ya.

Orihime : ya, kami . benar sekali. Dan, siapa ada?

Kanazawa : saya Hiroto Kanazawa, guru musik di sini.

Orihime : Senang bertemu anda.

Kanazawa : kalian juga, perkenalkan diri kalian. *menunjukku dan yang lain. Akhirnya dimulai dari kak Yunoki*

Azuma : nama saya Azuma Yunoki, kelas 3-b jurusan musik. *senyum mautnya, yg kali ini nggak ngefek ma cewek itu*

Kazuki : aku Kazuki Hihara , kelas 3-b jurusan musik *gaya ceria seperti biasa*

Len : Len Tsukimori kelas 2-a jurusan musik. *gaya tegas*

Shoko : anu.. namaku Shoko Fuuyumi, kelas 1-b jurusan musik * malu-malu*

Keichi : keichi Shimizu, kelas 1-b jurusan musik *gaya ngantuk*

Ryo : Ryotaro Tsuchiura,kelas 2-5 jurusan reguler

Kaho : Kahoko Hino, kelas 2-2 jurusan reguler *aku gemetaran*

Lalu, Inoue menjelaskan segala sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya,

Shoko : Anu, kak Inoue..*belum selesai*

Orihime : kak Inoue?? Aku masih kelas satu SMU sepertimu.

Aku sangat kaget. Dia... masih kelas satu SMU? Secantik itu? Setinggi itu? Punya pacar? Astaga!

Shoko : anu, maaf.. inoue san, kapan kita bisa mencoba panggung?

Orihime : oh ya, aku lupa. Besok. Besok Cuma kalian yang coba panggung. Kalian bisa sepuasnya, nyobain panggung itu. Ya udah, aku pulang dulu. Senang bertemu kalian, sampai jumpa besok, ya! * ia melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu bersama pacarnya*

Ryo : dia kelas satu ? mana mungkin.

Kaho : tapi, itu kata dia sendiri lho.

Azuma : kalau benar begitu, beda banget ya dia sama kamu, Hino.

Kaho ; AAAAH! Kak YUNOKI! Dia emang cantik, seksi, dan macam-macam, sih.

Kanazawa : sudahlah. Daripada ribut di sini, pulang saja kalian! Latihan sana!

*akhirnya, kami bubar. Dan, aku tidak sabar, menunggu hari esok. Aku akan bertemu denganya*


End file.
